Baby Boom!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: After escaping from Lina during one of her heated attacks,Xellos is sitting in a tree pondering what to do next.When the shuffling of leaves and the snapping of a branch brings him out of his thoughts,looking down he finds...a little girl? FullSummInside
1. Chapter 1

_**Baby Boom!**_

**Summary: **After escaping from Lina Inverse, during one of her heated attacks, Xellos is sitting in a tree silently pondering what to do next. When the shuffling of leaves and the snapping of a branch brings him out of his thoughts as he opens his eyes and looks down only to find a normal looking child...but is this child as normal as she looks? He thinks not...With power radiating off of her, he finds himself soon letting the girl tag along with him on his missions...But what will come of this newly formed apprenticeship, and...who is this child really?

**Anime: **InuYasha/Slayers

**Pairing: **Kagome/?

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure/Angst

**Rated:** M

**-x-x-x-**

**Blind!**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Where am I...?"_

'_**Kagome...close your eyes...'**_

"_Aren't they already?"_

_All around, no matter where she turned, darkness..._

'_**No child...not yet...'**_

_She felt a soft and warm touch glide over her eyes, sealing them._

"_What...what did you do!?"_

'_**You have always seen things from an interesting point of view. No matter the wrong doing, you believed everyone should be given a second chance. However, some above believe...that is purely based on what you see. Kagome Higurashi, high priestess of the time well, and protector of the Shikon Jewel; you are being sent to an alternate world, a different time, another place...where you will learn to see with something else. Your sight will return...when you can see.'**_

"_What! How will I see without my eyes?!"_

'_**Perhaps, the innocent outlook of a child would help.'**_

'_Innocent...child...what?'_

'_**Good luck...'**_

"_Wait!" Warmth surrounded her and she felt herself losing consciousness. "No! No, wait!" She called, 'Wait...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(A Day Later)**

**(Location Unknown)**

**(Time Not Important)**

'_...'_ She hadn't moved from her spot since she had arrived except to fix her shrunken clothes. She hated this. She had once worn her priestess clothing, a white Haori, red Hakama's and a royal blue kimono like robe with the ancient scripts of the past Shikon protectors lining the hem; but now, she wore her white Haori as a Yukata of sorts, her robe keeping her warm at night and her Hakama's just there...she didn't know what to do with them, or herself for that matter. She couldn't see, and the sounds scared her. At seventeen years old, she had never expected that she would have another adventure after Naraku. In fact, she had just said goodbye to those in the past for the last time when she jumped down the well to return home, only to find herself in blackness, with an unknown voice.

Now...here she was...in the dark. Her location was unknown, even to herself, and since she couldn't see, she had trouble finding her step. Shoot, when she first arrived, after fixing her clothes to the best she could, she walked right into a tree, then stubbed her toe on a rock, stepped on a jagged stick, and tripped over a root. No, sitting was safe, walking wasn't.

She had never felt so helpless...or vulnerable...

'_I can't stay here forever though...'_

Kagome stood up, the cool breeze brushing beneath the Haori that was tied tightly around her, reminding her that no longer did she wear undergarments. She would have to find clothes that fit...but that in its self would be hard.

Taking a step, she kicked a tree and sighed, _'Someone...help...'_

The sudden sound of something falling caught her attention and she moved towards it with a great deal of difficulty. She felt around and found the object to be a long branch. It had a bunch of twigs sticking out on it, and a few leaves, but other than that, it was perfect as a walking stick. Sitting down, she took to removing the smaller sticks carefully, running her fingers down the branch to make sure she got them all. "That will have to do."

Standing once more, Kagome started walking again, this time she would swing her newly acquired stick back and forth low to the ground, tapping it every once in a while to make sure she didn't walk off a cliff or hit a stone again.

Kagome continued walking for what she could only think to be hours until she jumped at the feel of a twig snapping beneath her foot.

Suddenly, the feel of eyes on her kept her from moving.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Three Hours Ago)**

**(Elsewhere)**

"_Darkness from twilight," _Xellos looked up at the chanting, _"crimson from blood that flows;"_ He opened his closed eyes at the enraged sight of Lina Inverse as she readied the Dragon Slave. _"buried in the flow of time;"_ He stood with a few of the scrolls he'd come for, having of course, used Lina and her friends to get it. _"in Thy great name,"_ Xellos levitated off the ground, noting Amelia, Gourry and Zelgadis a mile and more away. _"I pledge myself to Darkness!"_

"Lina, isn't this a little dramatic?"

"_Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"_

"This is where I take my leave, we will meet again Lina!"

She turned a glare on him, her garnet red eyes burning with hatred. _"DRAGON SLAVE!"_

The blast took with it the abandoned castle, any surviving bandits and all of the surrounding land in a half mile radius.

"...DAMN HIM!"

"Lina, calm down..."

She turned a cold glare on Zelgadis who stepped back.

"Miss. Lina, what's wrong? Xellos is annoying and always makes us do his work, but he didn't do anything more than what he normally does. I mean, you didn't even give him the chance to say_ 'That...is a secret,'_..." Amelia said, placing a hand on Lina's arm.

"You really didn't notice?" She asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Gourry looked confused, "Notice what?"

"...where are we?"

The three looked around, Amelia and Zelgadis immediately knew what was wrong.

"In a dessert?" Gourry asked, making sure he was right.

"...yes Gourry; very good." She said irritably, "Now, here is a new question. How many restaurants or inns did _you_ see on the way here, in the three days we spent walking here?"

"...none?"

"EXACTLY! HE LED US HERE, KNOWING FULL WELL THAT THERE WAS NOTHING TO EAT FOR MILES AND MILES AND MILES!"

"So she tried killing him because she was hungry?" Amelia asked.

Zelgadis nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"**

**-x-x-x-**

Xellos opened his eyes and looked down at the scene before him. Lina had tried to kill him...for food... He sighed, but then smiled coldly. _'She's so much fun...'_ He frowned, "But I should tread lightly; next time...I might not be so lucky as to escape with just a singed cloak." He looked at the corner of his black cloak where there was...sadly...no more corner. Closing his eyes, he morphed his cloak into a new one. "That's better, now, before she notices I'm still here." He vanished in thin air before reappearing in an opaque forest with a nearby cave sheltered from any source of light. He sat in a large tree on a wide branch, making sure he had some sort of coverage by the leaves before resting.

He had gone in search of the Clair Bible, again, and no surprise, it was a false lead, and worse, Lina wanted him on a stick over a fire for dinner after he had dragged them on another one of his wild goose chases.

'_Zelas is asking questions...' _He sighed, "And I keep the answers of course to myself. Really, only two women in the world can scare me to the point that all I can do is tremble; one with an itch to cook me, the other with the ability to kill me." He smiled, "How fun..." He stayed there in the tree for a couple of hours, just relaxing as the sun began to set. He contemplated returning to the group...but decided better of it. '_Probably would be best to wait it out a while.'_

Xellos's attention snapped down the tree he was sitting on and to a broken branch that lay beneath a little girls' foot. His eyes were wide open in surprise, having not felt her anywhere near him, or heard her until just then. She didn't move, remained perfectly still. He watched her curiously and noticed the stick in her hand and her eyes sealed tight. The larger, royal blue robe with unknown characters lining the hem in silver caught his attention too, seeing as how what she wore was a small white Yukata tied with the tie for the robe, and as it was, the Yukata was covered in dirt and was slightly damp at the edges from what he assumed was water, or stepping in a pond.

"...Wh-who's there?"

Her voice held the familiar hum of fear, though...he wasn't exactly sure why, he still embraced the feeling.

"I know you're out there, I can feel you now!"

A sudden pink glow surrounded him and the part of the forest he and she were in. _'Well now, that's new.' _He jumped down in front of her and she stumbled back. He glanced her over; taking note of the lack of clothes beneath the Yukata. "How long have you been out here? Where are your parents? Do you have any?"

"...not exactly the kind of questions you ask a child, are they?"

"Oh? I thought they were pretty good questions. Did I word one wrong? Should I have asked differently?"

The girl frowned, "You're strange...you sound human enough but..."

"Eh? What is that supposed to mean." His eyes opened as he stared at her, crouching down before her to look into her eyes, only to find them still closed. "Hey, open your eyes when talking to me."

"...I...I can't. They won't open, so I can't see. I'll answer your questions. I've been out here for about two days now, and I don't know where I am...I was...kind of sent here. My parents are nowhere near here or anyplace around here, but yes, I have parents, one to be exact; my mother. I have a brother and grandfather too though."

"...I see. Come on, you are covered in dirt. I'll take you somewhere I can get some clean clothes for you and you can take a bath and sleep in a bed."

"I have no money."

"You need none, I have plenty. Let's go, if we leave now, we can get there before the moon comes up. Take my hand."

"..." She hesitated, but finally, she gave her hand.

"Ray Wing!"

The two were lifted into the air and he flew off in the direction of a nearby village; her grip having tightened dramatically around his hand.

'_Looks like I have a new toy to play with while I wait out Lina's temper.'_

Xellos smiled at the thought, watching as the little girl of four or five clung tightly to his arm. Her wavy black hair whipped violently about her back.

'_Yes, this should prove to be...amusing...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed! ^_^''**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Baby Boom!**_

**Summary: **After escaping from Lina Inverse, during one of her heated attacks, Xellos is sitting in a tree silently pondering what to do next. When the shuffling of leaves and the snapping of a branch brings him out of his thoughts as he opens his eyes and looks down only to find a normal looking child...but is this child as normal as she looks? He thinks not...With power radiating off of her, he finds himself soon letting the girl tag along with him on his missions...But what will come of this newly formed apprenticeship, and...who is this child really?

**Anime: **InuYasha/Slayers

**Pairing: **Kagome/?

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure/Angst

**Rated:** M

**-x-x-x-**

**Papa!**

**-x-x-x-**

Xellos sighed as he finally landed. The little girls' body had gone limp during the flight when sleep took her. Deciding that flying would take too long, instead, he opted to teleport them in front of an Inn. Walking in, he asked the woman behind the desk if he could place her in a bed before paying, not really wanting to try multitasking with a little girl in his arms. Thankfully, she had smiled and agreed, saying something along the lines of being 'such a caring father'.

'_Do I look like a father? Not really the look I was going for...'_ A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head at the thought. _'I guess I'll just go along with it. No need to raise suspicion or questions about me having a little girl with me, if she isn't my...daughter,'_ He chuckled at that.

"Is this room adequate?" The young woman asked him kindly.

He glanced in and nodded with a smile. "This will do just fine." It was a single bedroom, but the bed was large enough for two. A table in the corner with two seats and a water pitcher, some cups and plates, as well as a medium sized window big enough for three to look out of without crowding the other. He let the woman move in front of him to pull the blankets down a bit before he laid the little girl in bed. Noting the woman watching him intently, he covered her up and made sure she was tucked in comfortably like the good 'father' he was. _'I hope Zelas doesn't find out about this.' _^.^; Xellos followed after the lady and paid the amount with gold he had made during a few of his missions.

"Thank you sir."

He nodded then left down the hall in the direction of his and his _daughter's_ room, teleporting there once out of the lady's sight.

He looked to see the girl still asleep; the slow, even, rise and fall of her chest proved that. He looked out at the dark sky and decided he needed to check in with Zelas before she got overly curious about his whereabouts. Glancing to the little girl he smiled, _'I'm sure she'll be fine...what can go wrong.'_ Though, that last thought made him frown a little, he shook it off and vanished to the Astral Plane.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Kagome)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed in content; the warmth surrounding her was what she had been dreaming of, literally. She had been dreaming of waking up to this familiar warmth. So happy to be waking up from that horrible nightmare, she smiled and sat up before stretching. The darkness from behind her eyes irritated her and so, she tried opening her eyes...and tried...and tried some more; tears formed in her eyes and she fisted her hand in her eyes, rubbing at them before opening her hands against her face, her fingers becoming entangled in her hair. She moved to stand only to fall, her feet twisted in the sheets.

She couldn't stop herself from crying, but she forced herself not to cry out. Instead, she pounded desperately against the wood floor. _"Why..."_ She whispered, _"Why!"_ she called once more, same volume, harder tone. "WHY ME! WHAT IS IT YOU WANT FROM ME!"

"_**Hey, keep it down!"**_

Kagome jumped at the muffled voice; moving across the floor on all fours, she made her way against a wall and began feeling her way around the room until she met the door. Searching for the knob, she opened it and ran smack into a pair of legs.

"Ah!" She fell back and hit her elbow painfully against the floor. She heard the person she'd run into growl in irritation before walking off; their steps getting farther and farther away.

"Lina, you should apologize!"

It was a young female voice that called after this _Lina_.

"Like hell! After that crap Xellos put me through, I shouldn't have to do anything but eat, soak and sleep! Besides, that half pint has eyes, doesn't she?"

It was silent for a moment and she could feel someone overshadowing her.

"She doesn't seem capable of using them, Lina."

This was a male voice, soft, intelligent, but it didn't really sound all that friendly, but tolerating none the less.

"..._damn_..."

She listened as the steps returned and grew closer and closer to her before stopping in front of the male who moved back to make room for, _Lina_.

"You okay kid?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern, but if it is because I'm blind, then I can do without it. I prefer truth to false concern, so if you are hungry or in need of relaxation and sleep, then take care of yourself prior to wasting your time on a random child with no sight." Kagome stood and placing her hand against the doorframe, she turned around and closed the door behind her.

"_**Grrr, that damn...! LET GO GOURRY! ZELGADIS GET OFF OF ME! I'LL BLAST HER INTO NEXT WEEK! BLIND BE DAMNED!"**_

Kagome shook her head as the yelling could be heard getting farther away, thanks to the girls friends' she was sure. When it was silent, she made her way back to the bed slowly and careful of anything that might be on the floor so not to slip or trip. Climbing onto the bed, she sat down and sighed, "Now what?"

Suddenly, a pair of arms was wrapped around her as they hauled her into the air.

"Hey, put me down!"

"Ah, hush, hush. After I helped you out and brought you to an Inn for some rest. I was taking you to the outdoor spring."

"...you!" She felt her feet touch the ground as he placed her down.

"Me!"

"...who are you?"

"Oh, we never were introduced to each other. My name is Xellos, and, you are?"

"_...Xellos..."_ She whispered the name, almost as if testing it, but a ring of familiarity bothered her a bit before answering him. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, a pleasure to meet you. Uh...if possible, could we go to that outdoor spring now?"

"Yes, of course."

He took her hand and opened the door for her before walking in the direction of the male Outdoor spring. He helped her to the changing room and handed her a towel before giving her a few minutes alone. The rustling of clothes could be heard and then her voice calling his name through the door. He entered to find a flustered Kagome clinching her small fists as she stood with a large towel clutched tightly around her body.

"I got some clothes for you too; though, the style was taken from, what I guess you could call a friend...I modified the colors and obviously, the size, to fit you."

"Th-thank you,"

"You seem nervous, don't be. I will be remaining clothed. I'll only stay to make sure you don't drown yourself to death."

"I see,"

"You do?"

"..." She wanted to hit him, or at least _glare_ at him...but instead, she just turned to what she hoped, was away from him.

"Ah, don't be that way. It can't be that bad. Come on, let's go." He placed a hand on her shoulder and nudged her forward.

Kagome walked with him guiding her until his hand clamped slightly on her shoulder to stop her.

"The edge of the spring is about six feet in front of you. If you want to wash first, the sponge and water for such things are," He turned her slightly, "that way." It was silent, Kagome said nothing. "Hm?"

**-x-x-x-**

**(Xellos)**

**-x-x-x-**

Xellos glanced down at the feel of her trembling, "What's wrong?"

"...c-could you...help me." He opened his eyes and looked at the floor where a tear spot was. He realized how defenseless and pathetic she must feel, and smiled at the thought.

"Sure!" He smiled brightly, ushering her to the stool. "Do you want to wash, or shall I do that?"

"I can do that!"

He silently laughed, watching as the towel was removed awkwardly and handed to him before she began washing herself with the sponge and soap provided. Once covered in suds in the front, he noticed her trembling again and sighed, taking the sponge from her, he began washing her back. This was actually the sight that a certain someone walked in on, before walking back out silently, and unnoticed by the two. He picked up the water basin and looked at her. "Hair too?"

"Y-yes please." Her face was almost the same color as Lina's hair. He poured the water over her gently enough, and then placed it down as she stood. He guided her and handed the towel back to her as she wrapped it tightly around her body before stepping in with some needed assistance. "Thanks,"

"It's fine, really."

"You sound overly cheery," He watched her frown and smiled wider.

"What makes you say that?"

"...you remind me of a traveling priest I know."

"Oh? What a coincidence, I am a traveling priest."

"Really?"

He frowned this time at the happy note in her voice but that changed when he realized, he didn't particularly mind with her. Her happiness hadn't affected him in the way it normally would.

The door slid open and a growl was heard from behind. He turned and chuckled, _'Oh dear,'_ He thought, "Miss. Lina, how wonderful to see you."

"**XELLOS, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO THE BRAT!"**

"Why Lina, what is with that comment. You act as if I would take advantage of a child. I have no interest in such things, surely you know that."

"...Then forget the brat, I wanted an excuse to beat the hell out of you but I guess I still have earlier!"

"Oh, are you still sore about that. I hadn't even thought about how far it must be for you. I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going."

"**You'll start paying attention when I'm through with you!"**

Kagome moved closer to him and he smiled at the nervous feeling coming off of the girl. "Don't worry Kagome, she won't kill me."

"...she seems really angry Xellos, what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing really,"

"...Xellos, I find it really hard to believe that she's this angry if you didn't do something."

"Mm, yes, I suppose if you say it that way..." He looked down at Kagome with a smile. "Are you finished?"

"Not a chance, I want to relax!"

"Alright, alright, then maybe Miss. Lina would do the honors of watching over you to make sure you don't slip or walk off a cliff."

"Is there a cliff?!"

He laughed, "Oh no, I was just playing around." Suddenly he felt water being splashed on him. "Huh?" He looked at the angry Kagome and smiled, "You knew I was standing here?"

"Yeah, your aura is different then the dark pink one in the doorway, and the light blue one behind her, a light pink is next to the light blue and a dark blue is next to the light pink."

"Ah! You can see auras!" Xellos smiled ecstatically at his new discovery.

"Well...only right now for some reason."

"Hm? I wonder why; curious."

Kagome sighed, ducking her head under the water before coming back up with a completely soaked head.

"Miss. Lina, can we please watch over her! I don't want her to stay here, with Gourry and Zelgadis!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean...it's creepy,"

"Really,"

"Hey! We're right here you know!"

Xellos smiled as Lina and Amelia conversed about the young men. Gourry stood unfazed by it, but Zelgadis...heh, he grew more irritable by the second.

"Kagome, would you like to stay or go with Lina."

"...I am fine where I am."

"Then Zelgadis, Gourry, I trust you two will watch out for her. I need to be somewhere, but I will return soon,"

Zelgadis was about to stop him when a woman pushed her way through.

"Ah, what is going on here?"

"I'm sorry madam; these are a few friends of mine. They will be watching over my little Kagome while I am off on business."

"**..."**

"Oh, alright then, just try to keep it down. It's midnight, you know; people are trying to sleep." She said with a smile before leaving.

"Now, watch over Papa Xellos's little angel," Xellos laughed out before vanishing away.

'_Pa-PAPA!'_ Kagome sighed; she knew it was just a cover story, but seriously?

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! Please Read and Review! SANKYU! ^_^''**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Baby Boom!**_

**Summary: **After escaping from Lina Inverse, during one of her heated attacks, Xellos is sitting in a tree silently pondering what to do next. When the shuffling of leaves and the snapping of a branch brings him out of his thoughts as he opens his eyes and looks down only to find a normal looking child...but is this child as normal as she looks? He thinks not...With power radiating off of her, he finds himself soon letting the girl tag along with him on his missions...But what will come of this newly formed apprenticeship, and...who is this child really?

**Anime: **InuYasha/Slayers

**Pairing: **Kagome/?

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure/Angst

**Rated:** M

**-x-x-x-**

**The Adventure Begins!**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was lying with her arms crossed over a medium boulder in the hot spring she was relaxing in; unaware of the four eyes watching her. She was already almost asleep, the warmth doing nothing but lulling her into a light slumber.

"So..." Lina started, "That trickster priest said your name was Kagome?"

Kagome nodded sleepily, but said nothing.

Gourry smiled at how cute she was, not able to resist, he splashed the child, successfully drawing her out of whatever dreams she had been close to having.

"What...did you do that for...?" She withheld the urge to hit the light blue male that she'd learned was Gourry.

"You are adorable; I wanted to play with you."

Twitching at the hidden message in his words that he probably didn't realize was there; Kagome sighed. "I'm not playing with you."

"Aw...come on..."

"..." _**~Twitch~**_ "No..."

He moved closer and Kagome avoided him as he tried playing, _'Tickle, Tickle' _and _'Splashy, Splashy'_, with the adorable child that was her. She moved through the hot springs until she was backed up against the side of something extraordinarily hard. She saw it to be the darker blue aura that had been the one to call back Lina in the hallway earlier. Learning his name to be Zelgadis, she gripped his hand that was underwater, silently pleading him for help.

"Gourry, she isn't as childlike as you make her out to be." He said with no real emotion behind his words, besides that of irritation.

"But she's a little girl. How can you think she isn't a child?" Gourry pouted when Zelgadis helped the little girl up onto a boulder where Lina helped her to the other hot spring with them.

"Because, if she is really Xellos's daughter...and Xellos is really a thousand plus years old, how old do you think she is?"

"...Depends on when he had her..."

"**..."**

_Kagome mentally kicked her 'father'._

"It doesn't matter, does it? Please, just treat me as if I were another teenager, like all of you..."

"That might be a little hard." Lina laughed, "Considering your size."

"But Lina," Gourry called, "You're short too; you look eleven or twelve...and you're supposed to be fifteen...right?"

Kagome felt the heat next to her before it had happened, she felt the power gathering in Lina's dark pink aura, gathering in her hand and then...

"FIREBALL!"

Amelia had pulled Kagome out of the way of falling debris, but neither had been able to avoid the falling fencing, and had it not been for Zelgadis, both would have been horribly injured in the long run.

"Lina!" Zelgadis said with a harsh undertone. "Are you trying to get us kicked out?"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"QUIET!" They all stopped to see the Inn's owner in her nightgown and night cap, glaring coldly at them. "I will ask you all to leave immediately; we will give you your money for your rooms back, just go! Little one, come along. I'll take you back to your room so that your father won't worry when he comes to get you."

Kagome sighed but with Amelia's help, climbed out of the hot springs with the towel clinging tightly to her much smaller frame. She took the lady's hand and made her way into the dressing room and let the woman help her into a pair of clothes that Xellos had gotten her.

"Do you know when your dad will return?"

"Oh...um, I'm sure...papa...will be back sometime tomorrow."

"That's good to know." She led her down the hall of the inn and back to her room where Kagome took hold of the slightly familiar doorknob and entered the room, the entire time, making sure to memorize the halls as she went.

"Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem dear, sleep well."

Kagome listened as the door shut and sighed. Moving to the bed where she knew her robe lay, she grabbed it and moved the fabric a little to reveal a pink jewel. "Another adventure is about to start..." She pulled the chain that held the jewel on and around her neck before moving to the door once more, leaving the robe behind on the bed.

She snuck silently out of the inn and felt around with her own aura, searching out the ones that Xellos had trusted her with. She wanted to be with Xellos again; the one who had found her and ultimately, and most likely unknowingly...had saved her.

Her aura had reached out and she smiled when footsteps could be heard.

"Is that safe?"

"I can't see, Mr. Zelgadis...I could have gone in search for you, but I wasn't sure if I'd find you and the others." She walked up and held her hand out to him. "Take me with you, please. Xellos will come here looking for me, and when he finds my robe left behind, he'll go find you and Miss. Lina."

"Why not wait," He asked, looking at Kagome's hand, his own hovering just above it.

"Because, I need to get my sight back; I wasn't born blind...the gods chose to seal my sight until I could see."

"And seeing without your eyes is easy, right?"

"That's what I thought. How am I supposed to see, if they have sealed my eyes...but, I will find a way."

He took her hand in his and returned to Lina, Gourry and Amelia who had stopped when he'd told them to hold on.

"You went to get the brat?" Lina growled, "Damn, now that bothersome monk is going to come after us too."

"She wanted to come."

"I don't remember her asking!" Lina complained.

"I did, I called out to Zelgadis, and when he came, I asked to accompany you."

"...fine! But stay out of the way!"

Kagome smiled, following the others with her hand held loosely in Zelgadis's. "You'll get used to me, Miss. Lina."

"I doubt it,"

Gourry glanced back and forth between the newest group recruit and the group's long term leader. "Lina, why are you so against her coming?"

"She's a kid, who's blind; a liability, one who will get hurt if someone isn't constantly with her."

"I'll be fine, Miss. Lina. So don't worry yourself over me."

"Keh...yeah, whatever."

Kagome smiled again, _'So much like Inuyasha...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(The Next Morning)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome yawned, still walking side by side Zelgadis; keeping her stride even with his own, she never let up that she was tired until she yawned.

"Miss. Lina, maybe we should stop for a while and rest. My feet are starting to hurt, and we never got any sleep at the Inn." Amelia said, watching Kagome from the corner of her eyes.

Lina sighed and nodded, "Yeah, and I'm hungry too..."

"There is a small lake nearby, we can stop there and also catch some fish while there."

The group agreed and began their trek through the woods path and towards a clearing where the lake was. Kagome released her hold of Zelgadis's hand at the smell of the cool lakes water. She ran forward until she felt water to her ankles.

"Kagome!" Amelia cried out, "Please be careful," She said kindly with worry, moving closer to the child they had taken in with their group. "Stay near the land, okay."

"Amelia, I'm fine. I won't get hurt so easily."

"..."

Gourry sat down and watched Lina as she began placing a spell on a strand of her hair; watching after Kagome and Amelia while Zelgadis got a fire going.

"Say...Miss. Lina?" Kagome called out.

"Hm?" Lina sat down and began her quest for fish.

"What was that you did at the hot spring? That power that radiated from your left hand...it was amazing!"

Lina blushed, "Yeah it was pretty cool, huh? It was a fireball!"

"I see," Kagome looked down, darkness keeping her company as she thought to herself of the similarities of Lina's and her group. Lina was like InuYasha, Zelgadis...he seemed to be the most similar to Sesshoumaru...Amelia...Amelia was like Rin, or maybe a mix of Rin and herself. Xellos was like Miroku, priest wise, though, she hadn't been around him long enough to know if he was as perverted as Miroku, or if he was just as wise and tricky as her monk friend. _'Lina's fireball is similar to Shippou's foxfire...'_

"Hey, you there kid?"

Kagome moved her head in Lina's direction. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Ah, I said, if you wanted, I could try and teach you how to do it. A simple mind and memory merge spell should do the trick."

"Really?" Kagome grinned widely. "I don't know if I can though. I have pure energy, and...from what I've heard, Miss. Lina, you use dark energy, don't you?"

"So you are a light magic user?"

"No, pure energy. I don't use any type of magic, it's all energy." Kagome removed the armored shoulder pieces that were on the outfit Xellos had gotten her. "I can create barriers with just my energy, and after a lot of training with Sesshoumaru, I'm capable of making energy based bow and arrows. But that's about it really; I'm an archer, so without my eyes, I'm pretty much useless. I can still generate barriers around you guys though, if anything is to happen."

"Well, looks like you aren't as much a liability as I first thought." Lina placed another fish next to her in a pile of twelve.

"I'm sure you will come to think of me as a reliable shield and source of information. I can sense certain things, demons and such."

That caught Lina's attention. "Demons? You mean, like monsters...right?"

"Hm? Yeah, I guess you could call them that."

"...Guess?" Lina frowned, "Well, what else would you call them?"

"I call them demons..."

"Oh, yeah." She laughed sheepishly, "You did say that, didn't you."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. It wasn't but twenty minutes later that they were sitting at the campfire with fish cooking on sticks; a lot of sticks...

"Miss. Lina...isn't this a bit much for...five...?"

"Most of it is for her." Zelgadis said.

Kagome couldn't see the pile of fish, but she had been the one to help Amelia carry the sticks, and...well...yeah.

Soon, the sun was starting to set, and Kagome wasn't letting sleep take her anytime soon. _'Where is Xellos...?'_

She sighed, leaning against a tree, she waited, and waited and...let sleep finally take her to a world of dreams and wonder.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please Read and Review! SANKYU! ^_^''**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Baby Boom!**_

**Summary: **After escaping from Lina Inverse, during one of her heated attacks, Xellos is sitting in a tree silently pondering what to do next. When the shuffling of leaves and the snapping of a branch brings him out of his thoughts as he opens his eyes and looks down only to find a normal looking child...but is this child as normal as she looks? He thinks not...With power radiating off of her, he finds himself soon letting the girl tag along with him on his missions...But what will come of this newly formed apprenticeship, and...who is this child really?

**Anime: **InuYasha/Slayers

**Pairing: **Kagome/?

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure/Angst

**Rated:** M

**-x-x-x-**

**Xellos's Defense!**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was shaken awake by Lina the next morning. Gentle obviously being one of those words not in her vocabulary, seeing as how Kagome's heart was still trying to calm itself from the wakeup call Lina had so _kindly_ thought to give her.

"We're leaving, if you aren't ready, you aren't coming."

"I'm ready..."

"...I've been wondering about this for a while," Lina said, getting on a knee before the blind child; Zelgadis, Gourry and Amelia had gone to relieve themselves in different directions so she didn't mind showing a _little_ bit of kindness to the girl, as long as no one saw her. "Where did you get this outfit?" Lina asked, picking the armored shoulder shields and putting them back on Kagome's shoulders.

"Xellos had it made for me. He said that the style was the same as a friend of his."

"The same style...as a friend?"

"Yeah, he also said he modified the colors, too bad I can't see it. I hope he didn't pick anything that looks weird on me."

Lina looked at her for a moment then grinned, "Hah, it looks great on you!" She pat Kagome on the back before she stood and walked away.

Kagome looked to where she knew Amelia was standing and smiled before walking to the girl. "Miss. Amelia, I didn't know spying was a pastime of yours."

"Ah! I-it wasn't-AH! I mean, it isn't! I just...didn't want to interrupt..."

"It's fine; I won't tell." Kagome returned to Zelgadis's side when he walked into the clearing with Gourry and took his hand once more when they started walking again. "Miss. Lina, when will Xellos come back?"

"...soon...I'm sure." She said carefully.

Zelgadis paused in his steps and Kagome could feel the others staring at Lina oddly.

"What!?" Lina snapped. "Let's get moving to the next village."

"Can I ask what it is everyone one is looking for exactly?"

"**..."**

"I'm here for the adventure and the Justice that Miss. Lina, Mr. Gourry and Mr. Zelgadis help spread over the lands!"

"...right..." Kagome held back a laugh, thinking back to the trouble Lina caused at the inn.

"I'm just tagging along with Lina really."

"Okay," Kagome smiled, _'Amelia and Gourry are pretty normal in the group then, with their reasons at least, well...Gourry has a normal reason...Amelia...not so much.'_

"I'm searching for the Claire Bible."

"What's that?" Kagome asked Zelgadis, noting the reasonably tighter grip he had on her hand now.

"It has great magic and ancient spells within it. Only a few out there..."

"Why do you need it?"

"It doesn't matter," The response was quick, and it gave way to Kagome's curiosity.

"...oh...Miss. Lina?"

"Hah! I don't need a reason to be in this group, I was here first, everyone else tagged along with me!" She turned, "I'm a Bandit Killer, Lina the Bandit Killer!"

"Cool...so you are like a vigilante! A bad good guy...well...girl."

"Haha! Yeah, I'm the bad good guy! Everyone fears Lina Inverse, the Bandit Killer! Fire Sorceress and Caller of Darkness!"

"WAH! COOOL!" Kagome pulled away from Zelgadis who sighed, watching as she ran to Lina's side. "How many Bandits' would you say you've defeated?!"

"HUNDREDS!"

"Do you get free room and food at inn's or in Villages when you save them from the bad guys?!"

"ALL THE TIME!"

Amelia laughed at that. "Zelgadis and Gourry usually pay."

Kagome smiled, and then frowned. She felt darkness...and a lot of it. The others were so distracted by Lina's show of superiority and haughtiness that they hadn't felt the darkness behind them. She turned quickly and held her hand up in time to erect a barrier around them.

"AH! WHAT IS THAT!"

"What's what?" Kagome asked.

"It's another monster no doubt, only tons uglier." Lina answered. "Hey, Kagome, let this bubble down, and I'll burn that creep to a crisp!"

Kagome nodded; the energies around her burned, swirled and collided with hers and each other's. She felt the monster hit the barrier again and chose to drop the barrier as the others attacks hit their peeks. A sudden wave of multi energies passed her, her hair whipped ferociously about her face, stinging her cheeks as it smacked her from the force of the attacks. A sickly cry was released and Kagome realized what it was that she felt. The darkness was a demon. In the child form she was in, she could barely tell what was what; it all kind of merged together as one thing. "EVERYONE BACK UP!" She yelled out over the ear piercing cry.

"What are you talking about!?" Amelia asked, shocked that Kagome would even suggest leaving this _monster_ to her.

Kagome would have glared could she open her eyes, "I SAID BACK UP!" She raised her hands and formed a purification arrow and bow in her hands. Those around her stared as the Arrow crackled with pink electricity and violet energy. She placed it against the bow and felt out the demon, pulling back the arrow back, she held steady for a moment as the demon took notice of her and began charging. _"Perfect..."_ She whispered as it grew closer and closer. She released the arrow and Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis and Amelia watched as the demon turned to ashes before them, bones and burnt flesh mingled in the dirt where it once stood. _'It must be the jewel. It sensed it.'_

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Kagome brightened at the voice; she had felt the owner appear mid battle, but she'd been preoccupied. She turned and ran to Xellos who let her hug his knees. "You're back!"

"You missed me?" He smiled his playful grin, tossing the robe she'd left to Kagome who felt it fall over her. She pulled it on and tied it so that it hung to the side in a knot that didn't reach the ground. "Hello Miss. Lina,"

"..." Lina turned away and walked, thinking quietly to herself as she continued towards the next village. No one questioned her odd behavior, seeing how she'd been acting strange since morning.

"_Xellos, why did you leave?"_ Kagome questioned softly, lingering behind the others a few paces so that they couldn't hear her.

"Ah...that...is a secret."

"Oh come on, you can tell me!"

"No, a secret for a secret. Why should I give away something that could prove a danger to me, when I know so little about you?"

"_...I'm seventeen,"_ She said in a whisper, still walking when he stopped and stared at her. "What? I look good for my age, huh?" She joked sardonically.

"You look very...young."

"_I was turned small by the gods...Zelgadis knows this, and now, so do you."_

"I see, but my secret is a little more─"

She growled, _"And I'm not from this world! What more do you want to know?!"_

"Ooh, that is something." He grinned, getting on one knee before her, he pulled her hand and caught her attention, _"Alright, I'll tell you."_ He leaned forward, catching the attention of Lina who had glanced back at the odd silence, Zelgadis who had become curious, Amelia who had taken up being nosy and Gourry who just thought Kagome was cute and liked checking up on her. He stopped when his lips were only a millimeter from her ear and whispered, _"It's...a secret."_ He jumped back in time to avoid a pouty punch.

"You suck Xellos!"

"Haha, you are easily fooled Kagome, you should be careful."

She pouted, "You may have saved me...but I think in personality...Zelgadis is so much cooler!"

Zelgadis smirked, watching as Kagome ran up to him. He let her take his hand and pull him ahead of the group.

"Oh wow, I'm really hurt." Xellos mock cried.

Kagome kept quiet the remainder of the walk till they came to a mountain in front of them with a two way rout around it. "I say left!"

"I say right," Lina said, being the leader, she wasn't up to letting a little girl, no matter how much she was coming to like the girl, take over her leading position.

Kagome, being the one who made most decisions in her old group, with or without InuYasha's approval, was inclined to thinking the same thoughts.

"Lina, I really think─"

"I'm the group leader, so I say right!"

'_Oh lord!' _Kagome could picture the girl, without looks mind you, standing in an 'What-I-Say-Goes' type pose, arms crossed over her chest in a childish manner. "Fine." Kagome conceded, sort of. She felt Lina's energy spike with a sense of authority as she and Amelia started off towards the right. Kagome pulled Zelgadis with her left. "We'll see you on the other side."

Lina stopped and Kagome grinned as her aura seemed to burn. "BRING IT ON PIPSQUEAK!" Lina shouted, dragging Amelia and Gourry with her, Xellos and Zelgadis went with Kagome. The walk was relatively peaceful; Kagome could feel the soft breeze, hear the playful tweets of birds around her. The road they walked was rather smooth in comparison to some of the terrain they'd walked before, so Kagome really didn't see a reason to complain. Aside from the never-ending void of darkness she lived in, it was a rather nice day.

"Kagome,"

"Hm?" She turned to Zelgadis and he picked her up, "AH! What are you doing!? Put me down! Put me down!"

"Do you want to test your luck jumping a crater?"

"..." She remained silent and stuck to brooding silently with flushed cheeks, trying to ignore Xellos as he laughed his pretend laugh.

"Hold on tight."

She did as told, burying her face in his neck and noting the odd feel of the man who held her. His body had always been abnormally hard, but this was the first time she felt what felt like stones on his skin. He jumped and her cheeks brushed against what she'd thought originally to be his hair, only for three thin cuts to form against her cheek from where his _hair_ brushed.

'_Ouch...'_ She brought her hand from around his neck and to her cheek where it rested against wet skin.

"You hurt her Zelykins!"

When he landed, he placed Kagome down and immediately pulled her hand away from her cheek. _"Damn it,"_ He let her go.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you for carrying me across." She said, taking his hand again in hers.

"..."

"Did you hear me? I said thank you."

"How can you even stand to be around me, especially after I hurt you?"

"I've had much worse than a few scratches on my cheek. I'm not made of glass, you don't have to be so gentle with me; I won't break." She laughed, "Besides, why would I shy away from you for a few scratches? That's just silly."

"...hm, only because you can't see me."

"..." She sparked her aura and zapped him a little, "Idiot." She walked off ahead and jumped slightly when a blast sounded from the right of the mountain. "What was that?"

Xellos grinned, "That...I believe...was Miss. Lina..."

"...I told her not to go that way." Kagome continued with the two in quiet, every few often the silence would be disturbed by another blast, but the sounds grew further away as they got closer to the other side of the mountain. Finally, they saw the next road leading straight ahead and the village at the end, small, the village must have been at least an eight mile walk.

"Lina and the others may be awhile; why not wait." Xellos said as he sat in a tree and began swinging a leg back and forth.

"Mm," Kagome agreed, sitting at the base of the tree after feeling around to make sure nothing harmful was there that could bite her, trip her or otherwise harm her. "So Xellos, why won't you tell me where you went?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"He went to talk to that sadist owner of his, Zelas. No doubt he was finding more leads on the Claire Bible to send us on."

"Zelas? Owner?"

"You talk too much Zel-Zel."

Kagome could feel the coldness in his words; it sent shivers down her spine.

"You never told her."

"I don't need to."

Kagome had a feeling that Xellos was going to leave again, so climbing up the tree to the best she could, she kept her ears open as she listened to the two.

"Kagome, did Xellos tell you that he was a monster?"

She felt it, Xellos was about to leave; she grabbed his cape and held on, swinging back and forth near the branch he sat on. "Uh...no, he didn't. But...does that really matter? No one can control how they were born or created, or what they are; so it's silly to discriminate others for having different appearances or origins." She said, still swaying back and forth beneath the branch, holding onto Xellos's cape. "Besides, it isn't like he's a bad guy. Not completely anyways. He saved me, so that means he has to have some good inside."

"..."

"..."

The two stared at her before Xellos pulled her up by his cape and sat her down in his lap. "You are strange...Kagome."

"Mm," She leaned back against him, enjoying the cool breeze that the world offered, letting her mind wander in the darkness provided behind closed lids. "This Claire Bible...do you think...it has a way to bring back my sight? I want to see again. I never did...like the dark..." Her words were soft as she fell into a light sleep, taking a small nap as they awaited Lina, Amelia and Gourry.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed! I'll be going to a family reunion, in which, no internet, but I'll be updating when I return on Monday! I hope...-.-...HAPPY LABOR DAY WEEKEND! ^_^''**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Baby Boom!**_

**Summary: **After escaping from Lina Inverse, during one of her heated attacks, Xellos is sitting in a tree silently pondering what to do next. When the shuffling of leaves and the snapping of a branch brings him out of his thoughts as he opens his eyes and looks down only to find a normal looking child...but is this child as normal as she looks? He thinks not...With power radiating off of her, he finds himself soon letting the girl tag along with him on his missions...But what will come of this newly formed apprenticeship, and...who is this child really?

**Anime: **InuYasha/Slayers

**Pairing: **Kagome/?

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure/Angst

**Rated:** M

**-x-x-x-**

**REQUEST?!**

**Xellos and Lina's Respite;**

**An Apprenticeship is Made!**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was startled awake by a loud outraged cry. Her head shot up as she looked around or the source of anger, but once again, she was reminded of her lack of sight and was forced to listen to the voice for a clue to who was yelling. It became obvious mere seconds into the angered rant, that it was Lina who was yelling obscenities at the traveling group on the land below the tree branch she and Xellos sat upon. Once more, she was blind and not able to see the aura's of the group she was traveling with. Rather, she could feel their presence, but not see the magnificent colors that they were.

"**WHAT THE HELL! HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN SLEEPING HERE THIS ENTIRE TIME?!"**

"Miss. Lina, so glad you could join us."

"Shut up, Xellos! You have no idea _what_ we went through to get here!" Lina shouted heatedly as she moved closer to the tree that Xellos sat in. "We were AMBUSHED by a tribe of crazy wolf men! And if that wasn't bad enough, the cavern was filled with Lazuli's Gen Stones! LAZULI'S!"

"Ah, such a beautiful gem, such a precious shade of deep blue...did you obtain any, Miss. Lina?"

"_No..._I was too busy trying to get out of the cave without my MAGIC!"

Kagome frowned, "Why? Is something wrong with your magic? Or...is it possible, that you lose your powers on certain days?"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHY I COULDN'T USE MY MAGIC!"

Kagome moved closer to Xellos who laughed for one reason or another. "I didn't mean anything bad. I just remembered that one of my friends...he would lose his abilities on the night of a new moon."

"...oh...ah, sorry. I thought you were talking about...something else. Anyways, Lazuli, or Lapis Lazuli, is a Magic Reducer. Though, barely anyone knows this, it's extremely annoying when you come across the damn gem!"

Kagome nodded in understanding. "I see...well, if it's all in the past, the best choice now would be to continue onward, right?" She heard Lina sigh.

"Yeah, right."

Kagome smiled, holding onto Xellos's cape as he carried her while levitating to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground she let her aura reach out around the group to check for any unwanted company.

"All clear?"

The voice she heard was Zelgadis. Kagome frowned, "No...Someone is coming, from ahead. Someone...wrong..."

"What do you mean, wrong? Like, bad? Evil?" Lina asked.

Shaking her head, Kagome stepped back towards Lina and her hand found the cloak over Lina's shoulders. _"_Not evil..._wrong..."_

Each member took stances as they prepared themselves for whatever was to come. The exception to this was Xellos who chuckled a little and moved to Kagome and Lina's side. "This should prove to be interesting...if not humorous to watch."

Lina was about to yell at him when someone stumbled through the bushes and right into Gourry.

"Ah! Oh...I-I'm so sorry. I was...oh, Gourry Dear?"

Kagome frowned and moved back a little bit further. _'What is wrong?! She clearly knows Gourry...what the hell is it that I feel? Why am I scared of her!? Something...I don't know what, but something just doesn't feel right about her. It feels like...something is hiding under the surface of her aura...'_

"Sylphiel, what are you doing way out here?"

"I was searching for you, Gourry Dear. I was so worried; I only wanted to make sure that you were okay and eating well."

"Well, I am a little bit hungry," he laughed.

"Gourry! We don't have time! We need to speed things along! So you can either tell your girlfriend to get lost or keep up; but we need to move now!"

Kagome felt herself being lifted up by Lina who took off with a levitation spell, quickly moving away from the others. Xellos was still following closely beside her. "Miss. Lina, is something wrong?"

"I can't stand that girl! She's so annoying~!" Lina huffed irritably, "She slows us down so much, and all she does is coo and cry over Gourry! Why do we need someone like that slowing us down!?"

Kagome was passed off to Xellos, "Why not tell her to leave?"

"...because she's a good person. I'm not going to kick somebody out of the group unless they are a danger to my friends...but not for my own selfish reasons."

Smiling, Kagome thought over the two she was currently with in the air. She felt completely safe suspended in the air with only the two of them to keep her out of harm's way. Throwing caution to the wind, she decided to try and ask a favor of the two Magic users. "Miss. Lina? Xellos?"

"Hm?"

"What is it kid?"

"Well, I was wondering...would you two find it possible to teach me some magic? Defensive maneuvers and others fighting styles and such!"

Lina laughed, "I don't see why not...but nothing outrageous, alright?"

"...It may prove to be more difficult than the request sounds...as you know, I'm not human. My abilities are Mazoku...not Sorcery or Swordsman..."

Kagome frowned, "So you can't teach me anything?" She wished to be able to open her eyes. So often it sounded as if Xellos was smiling, even in these depressing moments where something wasn't going well or right.

"...I didn't say that...we will see what I can do."

**-x-x-x-**

Xellos watched the smile on Kagome's face form at the promise of learning something. "I guess, from today onward, you will be mine and Lina's own apprentice."

"Yeah!"

"MISS LINA!"

Xellos looked down and stopped moving as Lina dropped down to the ground to where Zelgadis and Amelia were running to catch up.

"Xellos...why does Lina not like that Sylphiel girl?"

Xellos frowned, "Human emotion...jealousy I believe."

"Is she pretty?"

"...I guess so...it's not in my personality to find attraction in ones outward appearance. However...in comparison, Miss. Lina is much more attractive in looks."

"Do you like Miss. Lina?"

Xellos chuckled, "That...is-"

"-a secret?" Kagome asked with a smile as she finished off his sentence.

Xellos beamed, "Indeed..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: How long has it been since I last updated this story?! Goodness. Well, anyways...I just recently started watching SLAYERS again, part of the reason why I never continued writing my SLAYER fics was because I only ever watched the first season. In fact, I never even got to meet Xellos in the anime, lol. Anyways, here's to the night, and a new chapter~!**


End file.
